Just Be and Save Me
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Some Haymitch/Hazelle/Posy domesticity fluff. Enjoy!


_Author's note: This takes place just after Katniss and Peeta's baby is born. The Hawthorne bunch is visiting from District 2 as well. The title comes from an Adam Pascal Song Just Here to the Left of You._

_Happy reading!  
_

Just Be and Save Me

By Danielle Cheri

"You okay, honey?" Hazelle asked as she followed her husband into their bedroom after supper.

Haymitch rubbed his lower back. "I don't know. I'm too old to play with Maggie like that all day. I need to slow down."

She smiled. "All the more reason for us not to have any of our own."

"What do you mean? We have our own."

"You're not going to miss having little ones?"

"We have little ones. And I don't have to lose a lot of sleep over them."

She pushed him gently down on the bed. "I'll try to make your back better."

He moaned appreciatively as she started massaging his back.

"Ew, gross!" Posy called from the other room. "Maybe wait until I'm asleep."

Haymitch moaned louder.

Hazelle slapped his shoulder. "Stop." She called to her daughter, "Nothing is going on in here."

He chuckled and said softly, "That's what you think."

She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "Hush. Not right now."

"Right, closed doors in the dark of the night. That's why I don't want little ones. Besides being too old for it."

"It would take a lot for me to get pregnant at this age anyway. And I think Posy would get jealous." She stretched out beside him and kissed him. "So we're agreed? Completely?"

"Mm-hm." He smiled and slipped an arm around her. "I guess I'm glad I married you."

"You guess?" She chuckled. "I thought you loved me."

"I do." He kissed her, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. He pushed her hair out if her face as she lifted it away.

"You don't ever really say it."

"You know why I don't."

She nodded and kissed him. "It would just be nice to actually hear it."

He smiled. "I love you, Hazelle. I'm glad I married you. I'm so tired of being alone."

"Me too."

They shared another kiss.

"I think we need to have a rule about closing doors." Posy said from the hall.

They both smiled and sat up.

"We are adults." Haymitch said. "_Married_ adults. And this is my house. I can kiss my wife in my own home if I want."

"Yeah, but you're both old." She made a face.

He picked up a pillow and threw it in his step-daughter's direction.

She caught it with a laugh. "Can I go hang out with Allie for a while?"

"It's getting pretty late." Her mother said.

"Then can I go stay the night?"

"Yes." Haymitch said just as his wife said, "No."

"I'm the mother." Hazelle said.

Haymitch pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "If she's gone, we don't have to be quiet."

She giggled and turned red. "I still say no. It's too late to go out."

Posy sighed. "Okay."

"Hey," her step-father said, "don't be rude."

"Yeah." She said. "I just wanted to give you two some privacy. I feel like I'm always here."

"Well, it's a generous thought, but it _is_ late."

She nodded. "Could I probably go across the street for a while? Would that be better? Katniss said I could even stay the night over there."

"They have a full house." Hazelle said.

"Sugar, your daughter is trying to be considerate." He flicked the curtains over the bed open and looked out. "And they're still awake over there."

"Finn might stay awake longer than the adults. He might want company." Posy argued.

Hazelle sighed. "Don't be a nuisance, Posy."

"Thank you, Mom." She squealed and ran over to kiss her mother's cheek. She ran around the bed and hugged Haymitch. "Thank you, Haymitch."

"Any time, kid." He kissed her cheek. "Remember what your mom said. And don't go crazy. There are too many babies over there for you and Finn to make a lot of noise, all right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I mean it." He warned. "Katniss and Peeta will take back their offer to let you come over whenever you want."

"I'll be good. I promise." She kissed his cheek and bounded out of the room.

"You're so good with her." Hazelle wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Haymitch kissed her forehead. "Well, I like her."

"Good. Because she likes you, too."

"Good."

The front door clicked closed.

"So what do I have to say to get you out of your clothes?" He said, slipping a hand under her shirt.

She chuckled. "'Take off your clothes.'"

He laughed. "So take them off." He pressed his mouth to hers. He kneeled in front of her as he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders.

"Tell me." She said against his mouth.

"What?"

"You know what." She pulled his shirt over his head. "Tell me."

"I love you." He kissed her and pushed her back against the mattress. "I love you." He kissed her again and again, telling her he loved her between each kiss.


End file.
